Life is Hard, But Love is Harder
by Lovely9
Summary: Vampire Diaries and Twilight cross over. Bella is a badass Salvatore who takes on after her brother Damon's bad habits. The Salvatore family moves to Fork, Washington to try the "Human" life. However, they soon encounter problems all caused through a dangerous Love. (mostly about twilight)
1. Preface

PREFACE:

BPOV:

I knew it was a matter of time that he would know I would be hiding here. When he did I would be dead all because of the truest of loves. Even though Edward always thought because of my danger magnet abilities and him being a vampire, it was always going to be dangerous for me. I don't belong in his world. A useless argument, I was irrevocably in love with him, but I never told him who I really was. All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind the table this was it I wasn't going to see my angle again.

"There you are," he said.

I gasped. "NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT WANT YOU GET AWAY FROM ME I WILL NEVER NEVER BE IN LOVE WITH Y-," I was cut off he grabbed my neck and threw me to the wall all I could see was the blackness winning over me I couldn't see anything. The vervain had taken away all my strength. I love you Edward, I thought I wasn't going to see him ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV:

This was going to be another dull day. Since the day my father Carlisle created me I was a monster. I thought because of my vampire abilities, reading people's minds, and new born strength I could do whatever I needed to in order to obtain the blood I yearned for. Yes, it was a very dark path that I followed in my early years as a vampire. But then realized after a couple of years that I was killing innocent people that didn't deserve to die because of my greed. That's when I went back to Carlisle and Esme my new mother. I radicalized my own vampire nature and decided to join them, living the "vegetarian" life style. It kept us closer to our humanity and allowed us to live somewhat a human life, but alas we knew we were playing a skit for eternity.

"Edward. Hello! Anyone in there," Alice knocked on my head, the bratty 4ft pixie was acting her jiber usual self.

 _Geez this guy truly needs a girl well it will be a matter of time-_ she thought but suddenly cut off knowing I would hear her mind. No one really interested me, there were many opportunities however, I was raised with morals and could not give myself if I did not love the person.

"What DO you want Alice?"

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes at me "get the car started we're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

I sighed. Another day in Forks and I would explode. Too bad I really couldn't. I went to the garage to start the car before Alice would yell at me. She put me to wonder about her earlier thought. Was I to find someone who would hold my interest in the small town of Forks? I highly doubt it, nothing ever happens in the small town of Forks, Washington.


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Come on, come on dude hurry up we're going to be late because of you geez sis can't you move any faster?" Damon asked sounding annoyed. He was my big bother the big annoying brother. Yeah that was him.

" Geez I am here I am a girl and it takes a long time to choose an outfit you should know that by know it's been what 103 years and you haven't learned?" I asked smugly.

He rolled his eyes" Actually 102yrs don't ahead of yourself little sis," he replied as smugly.

"I knew that I was just testing your memory"

"sure you did, "he just smiled.

" Where is Stefan?"

"I'm here "Stefan said

Stefan was my other big brother but less annoying.

"Ok ready to go? I'll take the motorcycle, blue one" I called already at the door.

"I'll take my H3," Stefan said behind me.

"I'll go with my Ferrari," Damon said already in his car.

We had 3 motorcycles and 4 cars a red Ferrari (Damon's car) a gray Hummer 3 (Stephan's car) and my blue BMW convertible. The motorcycles were different colors mine was blue, Stephan's white/black/blue and Damon's green/black. We're vampires, we were changed by Stephan's girlfriend Katherine she changed all of us and then she died because they burned her I was the last to get changed that's why I was the smallest though technically when it comes to birth I am the older one but we're not humans. We have rings that protect us from the sun Katherine gave it to us. We can go in the sun only with the rings if not we would be noticed to be different. All of us are gifted. We have special powers though there is one thing that all of us have is the power to manipulate a person by looking into their eyes and telling them what to do all of us can do that. Stephan can control objects or move them in his minds. Damon can establish and break bonds between people and animals. Finally I can shield my mind and body from other vampires. I was also bestowed with a vexing useless gift, my eyes could be compared to a mood ring. Strong emotions changed the color of my eyes, my brothers suspect that it is a power that will one day grow. For now, it is a gift that makes me feel exposed and raw to others around me. My Stefan is vegetarian and out of his mind, he is never fully satisfied and yet is still able to linger with the human and not drain them dry. Damon and I are normal vampires, I didn't have much patience with animals when my Stefan tried to teach me it was nasty so foreign and unsatisfying I don't even want to remember. Stefan always likes to preach we are surely damning our chances of heaven for killing innocent people. My personal argument is "they are useless mortals and are going to die one way or another." He would frown and walk away. Funny how we could be related. Living off of squirrels is not the loca vida I would chose for myself. I got on my blue motorcycle I was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue top and a black open vest. My backpack was a black jansport. I was ready to go. My brothers got to their cars and drove off I was behind them. It was our first day here and I was already sick of it.


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was riding my motorcycle and listening to my iPod to the song gangsta love by Snoop Dog when we got to Forks High School, like usual everybody always stared at us and the cars and motorcycles we always had. We did not really know what it mean to blend in, our affluent family was very snooty if I do say so myself. All the females were always in love with the bad boy of my brother, Damon. Stefan had his fair share but he shied away from female attention most of the time. The males, obviously were attracted to me and my super inhuman beauty. It really did come with a package deal. The three of us parked together my motorcycle was next to the Ferrari and next to the Ferrari was the hummer. Next to my motorcycle was a dark blue van with a group of juniors it seemed. The guys from what I was able to hear thought I was unbelievable hot and compared me to another girl. On the other hand, the girls were staring at me, well not staring more like glaring but what did I care about their pretend boyfriends. Humans were much too possessive if you asked me about people in their lives. Actually, I think it's just people who believe in love, I quit playing that game when I saw people fall apart for that awful thing. It's just, biologically speaking chemicals in your brain. Lust is easier to handle, why bother taking care of another when family is all you really need.

I felt a penetrating gaze from across the lot and turned to see where it came from. A short pixie like girl was smiling crazy at me, _okay crazy,_ standing next to a silver Volvo and looked as if she was having a body spasm? Sugar rush reaction? The juniors next to me got silent once I looked them over again, all of them were couples or it seemed the girls wanted to. I laughed out loud at them they just turned around and started walking towards the school. I got off my motorcycle retrieving my iPod and backpack from their safekeeping spots and joined my brothers receive our schedules for school. Blaaaaah, this was going to be so boring I didn't know why I agreed do this but I did because they wouldn't leave me alone. Damon personally only wanted a young buffet for himself, Stefan is a fool to have brought two human eating vampires to a hormonal high school. I could easily get quick snacks just about anywhere here and get away with it. When we got to the main office, the minute we stepped in the reception lady's heart doubled and she started sweating buckets.

 _Boo hoo we are super pretty can I just get my schedule?_ I thought bitterly.

"Hello, my name is , How may I help you today dears? You children must be the new students"

"Hi we came here to get our schedules," Damon replied impatiently. Bet he would be wanting to meet new girls to make out, along with snack for today. Ha that was funny. Humans are easily fooled.

"Your names?"

" Isabella Salvatore"

"Stefan Salvatore"

"Damon Salvatore"

"Okay here you go dears tell your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day to me."

"Thank you," I said sweetly. We left. I got  
1st Hour English  
2nd Hour Government  
3rd Hour Trigonometry  
4th Hour Spanish  
5th Hour lunch  
6th Hour Biology  
7th Hour P.E

I wasn't much of a fan of sports but I was really good at all of them. Especially tennis. It was mandatory here for P.E for 2 years sucks. On my way to English, I walked by a junior girl I had seen next to the blue van.

"Hey my name is Angela! How are you liking Forks High so far?" She said. What a very nice girl. Who knew Forks, Washington breeds well-mannered children?

"Hello, my name is Bella Salvatore. Forks High seems to be fine so far. I'm headed to English are you going there as well?" _Might as well make friends here._ I thought.

"Yes! Oh my god, by the way the guys in my friend group are nuts about your motorcycle. I mean I don't know much about that but it was hella cool…"She soon introduced the rest of her friends by name and described them so I would know. She offered and extended the offer to my brothers to sit with them during lunch. I adored her genuine care for new kids at school. We would be fast friends. We quickly arrived to class and took our seats…

The rest of the periods were a blur as I sat in the back not really needing to pay attention for I knew all of these subjects and more. On my way to the cafeteria I lined up to receive the atrocious thing this school calls food. I could probably snake on a boy… _mmmmm._ I saw Angela waving at me and saw my brothers already there. A boy Mike Newton was brave to introduce himself and the rest of his friends: Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, and Ben. Mike was too excited I would say but what could I do. But one thing is for sure all of them smelled appetizing but I had promised by brothers that I wouldn't kill anybody at school. However, I never did say anything about a quick snack. I sat down next to Damon he started talking to me about a girl. Gee he really did live up to his expectations sometimes.

"Really she's a good kisser but dang I can't remember her name oh well don't care. Too bad though I bet Stefan would have had a chance with her too but well I don't care sorry bro," he just smiled and laughed at the thought.

"I already have an eye for a girl today saw her at the office sick during 2nd hour," he rolled his eyes. _Oh, interesting…_

"Really who I have to meet her if it is a for real thing so when I go _driving_ today I won't accidentally kill her. You know me and my driving skills right bro. I will stay away from her I promise I won't even touch her," I said smiling then realizing I hit a nerve _oops_. He glared at me. Really I was only looking out for me. We all knew my tendencies to forget very important things.

Sorry, I mouthed. He just smiled boy this girl must really have his eye because he would be yelling at me by now.

"Her name is Elena." He said.

Pretty name I thought. I wonder if I have any classes with her oh well I'll find out tomorrow hopefully I really wanted to meet her, we made our way to the cafeteria. I had my last 2 classes with my brothers that should be fun.

"Elena? Oh she is just about the shyest thing around here…" Jessica was all over Stefan like a cheap suit. _I'll keep an eye on her more often…Slut. I saw you staring at Damon too._

I sat there picking at my so called food when all of a sudden I saw a family, they all looked alike and not at the same time. All of them were pale, beautiful and they had pitch black eyes weird for humans to put contacts like that. _Hmm must be a forks thing._ All of them seemed paired except for one a bronzed-hair boy he looked very handsome very strong. I stopped it had been a while since my last boyfriend. Personally I am an immortal and human males only served as a distraction and a snack. Let's face it, my kind can get a tad bit possessive if you ask me about their _mates_.

"Who's he?" I asked no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Who's he?" someone asked when I walked in the cafeteria. Hmmm humans these days falling for the first guy they see with good looks.

"Ooooo looks like lil sis has a crush on a boy oooooo," someone replied. This did not surprise me I had half of the girl population in forks high school head over heels for me. Yup just crazy. But for some reason I felt the sudden urge to protect that voice weird.

"Hey Stefan Bella has a crush on that dude over there ha ha ha what it's been-OW OW OW geez sorry I was just joking geez sis OW," he was cut off by one of that girl's punch must have punched hard for her brother to say ow ha ha that was funny how human families could be. Her brother though I thought I had him for 3rd hour yeah I did he was a nice guy but was thinking all the time about a girl in an office Elena was what she was called but now I couldn't read his mind at all hmmm maybe I needed hunting, probably I was weak.

"Bella your...," Stefan whispered so lowly I couldn't really catch I wasn't sure that's what he said.

"Oh shoot," She said angrily. She got out sunglasses I tried to read their minds again but I couldn't it's like they were there but I couldn't read them at all. Must be a family thing I guess. But my curiosity burned I wanted to know what they were thinking.

"I am getting sick of this god. I think I am going to start wearing contacts," she sounded annoyed. What is up with humans now? If they didn't like their eye color they just bought contacts to a color they liked and put them on just like that wow?

"Why would you put contacts on Bella there's nothing wrong with your eyes you know you and I are the only ones here with blue eyes you're going to ruin the fun with blue eyed people?" Mike asked

 _Man I want to date this girl she is ssssoooo hot_ , Mike thought.

Mike wasn't one of my favorite people to listen to their minds they were just sick and full of perverted thoughts especially on girls. The other half girls that had given up on me liked him instead. I was still walking to my table already bought my food not really was going to eat it but I needed my props.

"Oh yeah there's nothing wrong with my eyes and I was just joking about the contacts you know," she said heavy sarcasm in her voice wonder what's up with her. Oh well why was I caring again oh yeah I couldn't hear their minds. I tried to convince myself. Tried but honestly failed. Weird.

"So Bella the guy you were just asking about is Edward Cullen nice guy I have 3rd hour with him" _I knew it_ "in Government." Stefan said smiling widely and looking at his brother and back at Bella. Both were smiling looking at her.

"What? What?!" she asked.

They didn't respond they just laughed. I laughed too her face was so funny. Too bad she didn't take off her sunglasses it would have been funnier.

 _What's so funny I want to laugh too_ , Emmett thought.

I just shook my head no.

She's the one I knew it she was getting clearer-oopss- wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm going to hit this city before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack because when I leave for the night I ain't coming back... Alice started to sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I rolled my at her she pretended not to see me but I knew she saw me. I just laughed. The bell rang time for biology. WOW boring like always. I was always the last to arrive but always on time on my way to biology I found Bella on top of Damon pinning him down on the floor like a piece of trash that was sad. But funny. "Don't push me Damon Salvatore because next time you piss me off I will beat you up anytime anywhere so don't you dare push me because I will!" She growled like, like an animal. Wow, she really was pissed. She pulled Damon up when she saw me. If i didn't hear her heart beating she would almost look vampire like.

"You're lucky the're no girls here or this would look pathetic on you," she pushed him to a locker and went to biology. Hmm, that girl had a temper.

Damon walked up to me and said "Please don't tell anyone about this." He asked well more like begged. I chuckled but nodded yes. He relaxed a little and walked into biology as well. Boy he had a tough little sister. Just like me and Alice probably Alice and Bella would get along nicely if Bella was into fashion that would be funny looking at them arguing about what outfit they should wear. I chuckled again. I went inside for class before the final bell. I sat in my usual spot in front of the class. Seemed like the whole Salvatore family had this class. Bella was in front talking to Mr. Banner telling him to sign the paper she needed to be signed from all her teachers. I was playing with my pencil until I heard someone coming toward the table it was Bella. She was going to sit next to me great I was going to have temperamental partner with me better keep that to myself before I would get pinned down like Damon today. For a smal little thing she had a certain determination.  
"I've got a seat for you hear Ms. Salvatore," Mr. Banner said to Bella pointing at the seat next to me.

She just raised her eyebrows at me and sat without a word.

"Glasses off Ms. Salvatore this is not a tanning room or the beach as much as I wish it were." Mr. Banner said sternly. Bella got stiff beside me.

"May I keep them on for today it my first day I won't wear them again. I have a slight headache" she asked sweetly I almost fell for it. Almost. I snickered beside her. She just looked at me and looked back at Mr. Banner.

"Very well but tomorrow no excuses, "again he said sternly.

She saluted him like a solider. I held in a laugh while the rest of the class chuckled. I did too. She just smiled at Mr. Banner he just stared back at her and the class until they were quiet.

 _Hmmm better not be a troublemaker,_ he thought.

She just put her hand together and look in front like a good schoolgirl would do. I held in a laugh.

"Okay class today we are going to do lab. We are going to study the steps of Mitosis and I want you guys to remember how to use a microscopes, get started." People started talking.

"Um hi I am Edward Cullen you are?" I pretended not to know her name although I already knew it was Bella.

"Isabella Salvatore but I prefer Bella," she said with no interest. Weird most girls would be going crazy by now. I still couldn't read her mind and I wanted to blurt out "what are you thinking" but I held it in.

"Ladies first," I said with no interest well but there was definitely interest just didn't want to show it. If I was being honest with myself, she kind of intimidated me because I didn't know what she was thinking. She wasn't acting like most girls would, her actions confused me yet intrigued me.

She looked fast I thought faster than a human.

"Prophase"

She slid the microscope to me. I briefly check she was right. I wrote it down on the paper. She did too. She had and elegant script like mine but seeming my strong and bold. She was writing fast guess she was still mad at Damon. We continued like that until we were done. Mr. Banner came to check on us said good job and went to check on the rest of the students.

"Why don't you take off the glasses," I asked.

"Eye problems I guess it's the light or something," she said looking forward.

"May I see I am a really good on checking on people you know my dad is a doctor and I learned from him I could check if-" I stopped she had already taken off the glasses. She looked at me her eyes weren't blue they were green. Why would people say she had blue if they were green?

"Happy," she sounded annoyed.

"I was just asking," I said kind of hurt trying not to show it. However, I failed.

"OH, sorry I am being rude my temper was on already my brother pissed me off and you saw part of what I did sorry it can be very hard being the only girl in the family and the smallest too," she said innocently her eyes then were changing blue. What?

"Ehem, do your eyes change color or something? I thought they were green?" Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. I saw a flash of caution in her eyes.

"It's the fluorescent, maybe you need glasses" she smiled jokingly at me. Doubt I do lovely Bella.

"I'm going to P.E you?" I asked her changing the topic of conversation before I became her own personal beating bag.

"P.E too," she smiled.

"May I show you the way," I said cheerfully.

"Um sure, thanks." she said


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Can we not talk about it…it doesn't bring...good memories to me..."

I really didn't want to talk about Mystic Falls.

"Ok sorry," he said hurt. That was the second time I'd hurt him. Wait. Why was I keeping track? This was not me. Somehow this school things I'm an approachable person, does it look like I am interested in making life longs friends and singing kumbaya with them? NO I don't. Yet, I won't entirely admit it to myself but there was something strange about Edward, almost like we were on different sides of the same coin. His family was odd, he was a teenager but spoke like he was much older. They kept to themselves more like observing then being part of the present. Then again this was Forks, Washington let's be honest maybe the weather is getting to me.

I sighed.

"I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia it's a nice place just that sometimes you could get homesick and...and I just miss my old friends that I have known over the years...seems like it was centuries ago, but really it has only been a year. Sorry if I am being rude all the times it just that I have a difficult time being here away from home and in some strange place with only my brothers..." I said sadly it was true I missed Lexi big time best friend. Though Stefan knows her more than I do she is stronger than all of us she beats me up just for the fun of it and whenever I try I always get pinned down just like I did to Damon. I missed home.  
"It's alright I am used to it with Alice my little sister the smallest all of us she would know how you feel." He smiled at me. I smiled back. We stopped he opened the door for me like a gentleman and let me go in first. Too bad my brothers couldn't be like this.

"You go that way," he pointed to one end of the hallway" and I go this way." I laughed why would he come the same way I would?

"Ok thank you."

I went inside the girls' locker room and started to undress myself. I put on my shorts and my gray t-shirt and headed out. I found my brothers talking to Jessica and Mike. I joined them. I was wearing short shorts obviously. The first thing people did always do when there was exposed skin was to just stare at it. I sighed quietly. Lets face it I'm the world's greatest predator and a bafoon like Mike would make the perfect snack on campus. Nothing wrong with flaunting my goods in exchange for a little snack.

"Hey Damon. Hey Stefan. Jess. Mike," I said. While mike was eyeing me legs up and down jess was not so happy about that. Too bad who cares if Mikey didn't like her he was a horn dog. I should ask Damon to change her attitude to something nice and kind. But then again no need to mingle with petty people.

"Hey so your brothers say that you're good at sports how about a match of basketball just for the fun of it?" He challenged.

"Bring it on! How long do you want to go?"

"How about 10 minutes. That's how long we have to warm up."

"You're on," I smiled. This was going to be so fun. But I knew he was going to lose and I win.

"NO throwing the game just because I'm a girl" I said

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me like a soldier copy cater.

EPOV

I changed quickly wanting to talk to Bella again.

"You're on," She smiled. "NO throwing the game just because I'm a girl."

"Yes ma'am." Mike said unconfidently.

Hmmm seemed like Mike and Bella were up for a game of basketball.

"Bella you wearing purple contacts?" Mike said as he was dribbling the ball.

Purple? I looked in his mind they were purple.

"I was just trying to have fun," She said innocently.

 _Oh I am just stupid! I just hurt her feelings. Why do I have to have a big mouth?_  
Mike thought.

He was right about one thing though about being dumb I would give him that much. I looked for Bella with my own eyes and saw he, Beautiful.

"Losers first," she said proudly. Her brother snickered. She went to get the ball. While she turned her back to mike for 3 seconds, mike was dazed looking at her butt and legs.

 _Dang man I just want to..._ I stopped trying to listen to him I was already getting mad. She threw the ball to him.

They started playing. Bella played smart keeping the ball near her hip. Guess she knew Mike would be dazzled by her body she moved a little more closer than was necessary for my taste. Maybe she was another one of Mike's fanclub. Her brothers were shaking with laughter. I looked at Jessica's face. She was clearly unhappy with the entertainment, I slightly chuckled at her face. She was completely glaring at Bella and cursing her. At the end mike was sweating A LOT and Bella didn't even look tired. 24 for Bella and 11 for Mike. I had Gym (P.E) with Emmett and Alice.

"Does someone have a crush on the new girl? From the Salvatore family," Emmett teased.

'No, I don't it's just funny that a regular girl beat a guy on Basketball that's all. So many social stigmas it is good that people are seeing that. "

"Whatever you say bro. Ha I like that Damon guy he is such a player he was making out with this girl in 2nd hour. And then on my way to Spanish I saw him making out with ANOTHER girl and I was just laughing it was funny." He babbled on but I wasn't listening it wasn't important to me.

"Okay class Gym has started now I want all of you to pair up with someone you don't talk to or don't know well that much and haven't talked at all the whole day I want all of you guys to socialize I have seen very big groups this year."

I could pair up with Bella. Yes. Wait Emmett was going to pair up with her. Wait no I was going to ask her.

"Hey there want to be partners?" he asked Bella.

"Uh sure why not," she turns to mike "later mike."

Alice and I hadn't chosen a partner there was only one left great trio.

"Hmm Edward I'll be your partner. Alice go with Stephanie." Coach Clapp said. This should be interesting.

"Ok guys today we are playing tennis grab a racket and a tennis ball and start playing."

I beat coach 3 games so he decided he didn't want to make a fool of himself and told me I could go and change and wait for the bell to ring so I could leave. I didn't want to leave gym yet I wanted to see Bella play Emmett.

"Ah," she tripped on the ball Emmett threw cheating just because he was losing. Cheater. Bella landed on her butt but no one saw her fall.

"Oh you are so on," She said angrily. She noticed he was cheating.

She didn't know Emmett was a vampire and that vampires were indestructible except our treasure chest. I gulped I hoped she was aiming on the head or some other place but not there. She got the tennis ball hit it with the racket and the ball somehow went over the net and straight at Emmett's right on target. _Thwack._ I winced I could hear Emmett's thought.

 _Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww! Dang Edward this girl has skills oooowwwww. Ugh it hurts owwwwww_ , he thought.

Bella just smiled cheerfully.

"I told you so," she said running to him. She laughed.

"Did I hit it too hard?" she asked.

"No just the right amount," Emmett said stiffly. He was still hurt but ignored it to look brave. Lucky for him no one saw that not even coach.

When class was over I took my time waiting for Emmett usually I would wait outside but decided I could see Bella again. Emmett came out and planned to wait for her too. Her brothers came out and waited for her. She came out a few seconds after they did.

Damon asked "So we go to the market?"

Bella just laughed. "No you and Stefan are going to the market while I am doing my activities." what activities? I wondered.

"Hey Shorty," Emmett called to Bella.

"Do you want to see how strong this small little hand is down there?" she asked smiling and showing her fist. If she tried she would hurt herself.

"Ouch don't do it Emmett don't do it or you will be sorry for the rest of the day." Damon said.

All 5 of us laughed.

"Do you know where Alice is my sister?"

"Oh she already left I saw her leave before me I don't know where though." Bella said.

"Thanks. Come on Emmett don't get yourself hurt." I laughed so did Bella.

All 5 of us walked to the parking lot. I saw Bella's motorcycle and it was awesome. She had good taste. I saw Stefan's H3 and Damon's Ferrari and Emmett loved them both. We waited for the rest of our family to come out. Stefan, Damon, and Bella passed by us with their cars and motorcycle. They waved bye.

"Bye bye loser face," Bella yelled at Emmett she blew a kiss to him. Emmett caught it took it to his "heart" patted it twice and showed the peace sign with two fingers. She did the same thing. She looked at me winked, put her black helmet on waved and rode off behind her brothers. She looked really hot on it really hot. Just like that I think I was getting to like her.


	7. Chapter 6

NIGHT TIME BPOV

It was 10pm and I was bored. The night-life of Forks, Washington had nothing to offer. Biking down the empty streets on a Monday didn't help either. Suddenly, a heavenly warm smell hit my nostrils like a frieght train. _Hello Sexy_. I thought. I saw two heavily intoxicated men coming my way. I was debating on whether I wanted to play predator or prey, whoever said playing with your food was a bad thing to do was no fun. I was feeling flirtatious and decided to play with the opposite sex tonight. I got off my motorcycle and started walking in their direction keeping a slow pace for them to notice me.

"Hey Sugar," one of the guys said. Ooh la la. He was a looker tall dark hair blue eyes, he looked like the dashing Clark Kent, YUM.

"Hey Babe," I winked at the tall one. I heard carefully if anyone was around the area.

"You're hot, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out so late," said the other man, hewas more on the heavy side with a shirt that definitely did not cover his pudgy stomach. Disgusting.

This was my cue. "Oh really..." I changed my voice to being seductive "why don't you take me home babe away from all the bad people in the scary dark streets."  
The pudgy guy grabbed my arm and came closer trying to smell me as I did too I could hear his heart beat and the vain in his neck pounding with blood. My throat started to burn. It was so mouthwatering...So I went for the prize in his neck. The taste of blood never failed to surprise me all the flavors I had tasted were very different from each other. I started sucking in the delicious warm feeling in my mouth. He was able to scream once but then his life ended. Ahhh that felt good wait where the other one go I wasn't done here. I closed my eyes and started listening to the place I heard him running he wasn't far away this made things more fun. That was really pathetic for a human. I could still feel my fangs and I knew my eyes were black that happened to Stephan when he hunted humans back in the days how I missed those. I ran after Mr. Hottie Clark Ken but this time I attacked like an animal I was impatient for more. By the time I was done I got the dead bodies a match and burned them, poof they were gone. Nobody would find them hopefully they were single or just dating someone. I went back home to find my brothers in the PJ's and playing a Wii game Mario Kart it was fun but I felt tired I was going to sleep. I put my PJ's on and went to sleep. I was thinking of Edward for some damn reason I didn't know why. Though I didn't necessarily need sleep it was like eating vitamin to keep energizing you all day or something like that and it was fun to escape reality sometimes.

******later that night******or morning******

I woke up startled I was dreaming of me losing control in front of Edward and sucking his blood out. The weird thing was that I hadn't really smelled his blood yesterday. At least I knew that dream wasn't true. I sighed it was 6:07am I decided to take a hot shower. It took a long time to relax all my stiff muscles with the sudden dream I had. When I got out I walked into my walk-in-closet looking for something to wear I was securely wrapped with a towel just in case my brothers came in and I didn't hear them. I tight denim jeans, a white top and some brown suede booties I put my ring on just in case the sun would come out, it was a Salvatore family thing to do and grabbed my brown leather jacket and bag.

"Are you guys up yet?" I called from my room.

No reply. Hmmm weird maybe they already left to school. I checked the garage everything was still there. I heard very quietly if I could hear anything. Ha I caught the scent of Stefan and Damon attached to the roof/ceiling of the garage ready to jump on me. Oh 3 could play at the game.

"Wonder where my annoying brothers are...," I acted stupidly. "oh well I am not going to wait for them." I stepped right beneath them and I heard when they let go of the roof to jump on me. But I went back they dropped to the ground and then I was pining them both down on the floor.

"So who are the losers now?" I asked them.

"We are," they both moaned. I helped them up.

"Ok today we are taking our motorcycles. Ok ok" I said.

"Kay," they said hurt from being caught at their own game..

We got on them and drove off to school. Our second day I couldn't wait to see the Cullens again. Mostly though if I'm honest I'd have to be my bronze fair haired guy.


	8. Chapter 7

If there was anything I enjoyed more than blood was playing with humans emotions. I loved to flaunt and flirt and grab a bite to eat at the end. Not much different from my brother Damon's actions yet as a female I usually get trash for it. I'm centuries old and the world still demeans women, not much has changed. I saw the perfect opportunity to play with boy toys as we entered the school parking lot. Mikey, Tyler and Eric were standing in front of Tyler's van along with friendly Angela and those two annoying girls. I could practically smell the hate for me miles away. I deliberately parked my bike in front of them hearing the guys heartbeat pick up just a little bit, oh humans. I shook my helmet hair and gave them a dazzling smile with a wink. I rejoined my brothers at the front of the stairs for school after leaving my entourage. They rolled their eyes at me knowingly aware of my games. I looked around for a familiar pale face and found him looking directly at me, for some unknown reason it was hard to look away from such enticing butterscotch eyes. Pulled away from my brothers I realized how silly I must have looked, if anyone dazzled anybody it would be me and not the other way around. Slightly ticked off and embarrassed I realized my eyes would have changed to a darker shade of blue. It was going to be a long day, I put my shades on and walked to 1st hour.

Sitting down for English Angela came in right after and sat next to me.

"Lauren and Jessica totally hated the show you gave back there," she giggled at me.

"Show? I didn't know I was able to entertain anybody like that. I should charge next time." I said innocently.

"I'm sure Eric, Tyler and Mike would pay tons to watch." she giggled even further.

"Hey now, you're making me sound cheap," I teased lightly.

"I meant none of that, just stay away from my fella Ben. He's my keeper." She said sweetly without sounding possessive. If anything she was a keeper too, most girls were just standoff-ish. For all intents and purposes I was like that too. I smiled at her. Class soon commenced and everyone was forced to listen. My thought trailed to my ex boyfriend Jason and reminisced my possessive tantrums over him and how he walked out because he thought a witch could make him human again. Centuries ago I heard that the witch had cursed him for killing her daughter and staked him in the heart. I never understood why he decided to leave me we had so much fun causing ruckus together. Soon enough the morning flew by and I was in Spanish class. I sat in the back minding my own business when suddenly I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor. I looked up and saw Mike smiling at me.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Mikey," I cooed at him. Thinking that he was in for an interesting lunchtime with me.

"Aw Bell-y," he cooed back not so cute though. Class commenced and I kept sending flirtatious looks his way and he would back. I dropped my pencil just to have him pick it up for me. When the bell rung for Lunch I took my cue.

"Wanna have lunch together?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

"S-sure," He stuttered a bit oh how easy he was. I smiled at him and walked to the door he seemed to recover from my dazzling effect and followed me. I made my way to the janitorial closet checking the hallways to see if anyone was nearby.

"Uh Bella what are you doing?" He asked.

"Quick detour babe," I smiled coyly as I held his hand as I guided him inside and shut the door. I loved snackies they were fun to play with. I chose them wisely though when lust is added in the combination it makes things even more fun. I allowed myself to be cornered by him. Putting his hands on my hips looking up at him through my lashes.

"Detour?" He asked more confidently slightly cocky. I nodded at him and licked my lips to lead him on. He didn't need much of an invitation, his hands went straight to my bottom and squeezed the life out of them as he kissed me with a force. I moaned for him holding his arms. Pushing myself against him to get him going worked easily on him. I started kissing his neck and when I got to his pulsing veins I licked it. He moaned wildly. My kinds bite can be a pleasurable experience when we are gently.

"Shh babe don't want to get caught now do we?" I felt him quiver under my touch as I nibbled on his neck. He pushed his groin against me and I decided that was my que. I wrapped my legs around him placing him at my center. Mmm so warm. My fangs expanded and I sweetly bit his neck.

"Oh Fu-" his curse cut off as he started grinding against me and I drank more of him. Small sips savoring him he tasted like peaches. Scraped my nail against his scalp earning another rewarding moan. His humps started to get frantic as he got closer to his climax. I rubbed harder on him trying to gain my release as well. I stopped drinking close to his release didn't want him to pass out. Working diligently I soon felt my release in the edge.

"Bella... fuck.. I can't wait.." He strangled out just as I came and he followed shortly after. I licked his wound close earning a very rewarding grope of my breast and bottom seems like Mike should be called monkey mike hands everywhere. He groaned as I kissed him.

"That was...amazing."

"I know babe it was good thank you. Now look at me" working to clean up my mess, "you will recall nothing of this event you will realize you came here to find your happy time thinking of me. That explains the mess you have in your pants. I said bye to you at the end of class and you haven't seen me since then. Understood?" I hypnotized him with my eyes.

"Yes."

"Good boy Mike" I fixed my appearance and left the janitorial room and headed to the ladies room to freshen up with an extra strut to my walk.


	9. Chapter 8

Chap 7

Since lunch was practically almost over I decided to head to biology class a bit earlier. The teacher wasn't there yet so it was just me and my thoughts to myself. I wish I had someone for me, I remembered my Puddin. If only he hadn't chosen humanity over me we would still be together. I missed having arms to go to and feel safe and do fun things like share a human to feed on it was such an intimate thing for us. It always made me want him like crazy. But he left me with no explanation...

We met during an epidemic of the spanish influenza in Chicago during such a hectic time it was easy to feed because bodies were just dropping left and right. I remember him playing with his food just like I always did with mine...

 _Walking home to my brothers I smelt blood and heard a deep chuckle from an alley. I was wearing a tight blue bodice dress with ruffled sleeves and my chest practically falling out. I walked towards the smell and found a vampire feasting on a human rather animalistic and found that hot. He was tall very well built as his tight shirt revealed his strong arms, had dark hair and russet skin contrast to my pale white skin. He heard me coming and next thing I knew I was backed up against the wall the human next to me whimpering on the floor and a strong hand choking my neck._

" _Can I help you Dear?" He smiled mischievously at me looking me up and down lingering at my chest._

" _Well Puddin, I am quite famished..." I gave him a dazzling smile looking at him up and down he was very well built, his hand around my neck felt powerful._

" _Well my Pooh, I don't normally share but with a Darlin like you it would be most awful not to. My name is Jason, but you my dear can call me anything you'd like." He moved his hand to caress my cheek and soon the smell of the human's blood engulfed us and we started at each other and we reached for its neck and drank its blood draining it dry. We let go of it and kissed tasting the lingering blood in eachothers mouth and practically shedding our clothes in the dark alley. He took me to his home that night we laid together for hours and I thought I had someone that I could spend the rest of my days with. How wrong I was-_

The bell for biology took me out of my trance and I saw students walking into class, mike smiled at me as he passed by me I just winked at him. _Good he didn't remember a thing._

Soon people started piling in and the chattering of lunch conversations filled the room. I doodled in my notebook while waiting for the professor when I heard the chair scrape against the floor.

"Hi Edward." I smiled up at him. He looked at me longer than would be considered socially normal and I swear I heard him sniff slightly. "What?" I said as he sat down.

"Nothing." He said with a stern voice. O-kay guess he's not in talking mode today, moody boy. For rest of lecture we just sat there and heard the professor talk. A second before the bell rang he was already on his feet and dashed for the door. I collected my things and walked to PE, I found my brothers and Emmett with no sign of Edward. "What was wrong with your brother Edward, it seemed like someone stole his favorite pocket kitten." I asked Emmett. He burst out laughing at my joke holding his sides.

"First of all eddie probably wouldn't even understand your joke and second he got a call from mom saying to do something. He left early."

"How are you going home then?"  
"Mom picked him up we have the car."

"Okay." I smiled at him just as the instructor announced that it was Lap day so the period was meant to run around or exercise machine. Since I couldn't really test my strength with machines I decided to run with my brothers. As we ran I approached Damon.

"Well, looks like someone got a snack in school again." He laughed at me.

"I have no idea what you speak of big brother."

"Really Bells I smell Mike all over you, smells like apricot, old apricot. You've had better days."

"Can't be beggars and choosers now can we?"

"By the smell of it," he laughed "we can't." I huffed and ran ahead of him big whoop, he was an easy snack I was not looking for trouble. The more someone is infatuated with you it is easier to manipulate their memories as they will accept a twisted memory for a hot fantasy dream they had.

Running made my mind wander, having thought of..well my ex deciding to leave me for a human life, crushed my soul. What little of it was left after my transition to this life was lost when he left me. It's so easy for our kind to shut down our humanity to forget a part of ourselves. Since then I realized I wore him like a second skin enveloped in his touch, his smile, and his body; he's the reason why I don't believe in anything but my own animalistic desires and need for blood.

 _My brothers found me at night in a park laying down with a couple of drenched male bodies, a bottle of Jack's broken in my hand watching me repeatedly cut myself and watch my body heal it. I was intoxicated, heartbroken but most of all angry. It was the night my eyes first changed color a reminder to this day of his effect in my life._

" _My Puddin," I gasped for unnecessary air, "he left me, he left me, he left me."I sobbed and stabbed a corpse in the heart wishing it was Jason's. Recalling his words to me..._

" _I'm sorry Pooh, I must do something of the utmost importance I have to leave you to start," he caressed my face tenderly and slowly cupped my neck with a dominance force, " remember you're mine, even though I won't be around. You're my Queen, only I can have you." Nearly choking me I started to cry not for fear of his force but him leaving me._

" _No, you can't go Pudding you're mine just as much I am yours, we belong together!" I grabbed a fistful of his jacket and shoved him against his apartment door, releasing his hold on my neck he laughed._

" _No Dear, you belong to me and just as a good little pet you will remain loyal to me and only me," he cupped my sex, "you know you belong to me." I spent the night with him, thinking that maybe it would change his mind about leaving me. I was vulnerable to him, exposed, yet when I woke up after our lovemaking he was gone._

Running with my brothers made me realize just how far I have gotten, the long route I had to take to fix myself after he left me. All I know now is that he was cursed by the witch he betrayed and I hope he's rotting in hell.

"Bella?" Damon asked putting his hand on my shoulder as we ran. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine brother, don't worry about me. You know sometimes with me it is 2 steps forward 3 steps backwards." The bell rang and our day was over. On our way to our vehicles I saw an entertaining face, a pretty boy with brown hair with a spectacular scent. I slowly felt my stirrings for that male, clearly Mikey was not enough for such a long day. I didn't want to push my luck for the day so decided to have him for tomorrow, I did not need my brothers on my butt for over snacking. The boy was just hot and mamma needed some luvin. The ride home was entertaining as we all raced to see who would be the fastest and I barely made it first with the advantage of my motorcycle.


End file.
